


Because I Love You

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, last minute shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A agreement gets put in place and then one person goes against the deal. How much do you like shopping for Christmas presents at the last minute? [Nominated for Best Family Fic in Dramione Fanfiction Forum Winter Awards]





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do hope you all are enjoying your holiday season and things aren't getting to crazy for you! I cannot believe that it is 4 days before Christmas. I will say that I am successfully done with my immediate Christmas shopping, so now I can go to the store and just look for anything that looks interesting to add to a stocking :)
> 
> Title: Because I Love You  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Draco and Hermione  
> Summary: A agreement gets put in place and then one person goes against the deal. How much do you like shopping for Christmas presents at the last minute?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"So I was thinking that we should focus solely on the kids for Christmas this year and not worry about buying something for each other," Hermione suggested one evening as she and Draco were cuddled up on the couch watching their favorite holiday film.

"Are you sure? I know it's your favorite holiday," Draco replied as he looked down at his beautiful wife who was starting to sit up beside him.

"Yes I'm sure. It's the last one that Scorpius will becoming home for and it's first Christmas that Zoey seems to be really excited about. I just want it to be something special for them," she replied as she nodded her head. Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Anything you want, darling," he told her.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, "Thank you."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione had been spent the better part of their afternoon shopping in Diagon Alley for a large variety of the gifts for the kids. Although it seemed as though each of them were having trouble finding one particular present for each of their children.

Scorpius wanted a broom, but he wanted a specific brand of broom. Of course, Hermione could not find this broom anywhere in Diagon Alley. When she had talked to the one store keep, he told her that they had been sold out for a few weeks. Disheartened, Hermione thanked the store keep for his time and went on her way.

"I guess I will have to check online when I get home," Hermione sighed.

"It'll be alright," Ginny said reassuringly, "So I just need to stop by the joke shop and pick up a few stocking stuffers for the boys."

"Works for me," Hermione agreed, "Let's go."

The two ladies headed off towards the joke shop. Hermione was disappointed that she hadn't found Scorpius's present, but she wouldn't give up hope just yet.

* * *

Later that evening as she was scrolling through the endless collection of brooms available for sale online an ad for the Amazon Kindle caught her eye.

"That would be perfect for Draco…" she mumbled to herself as she clicked on the ad, "Except I told him that we weren't going to exchange presents this year…"

She thought about it long and hard as she looked at the page. She had made a promise to herself that she would introduce Draco to the Muggle way of doing things and technology was a really big part of the Muggle way of life. So maybe he'd be okay with it. She could always say it was from Santa.

The longer she thought about it, the more she was leaning towards making the purchase for him and just surprising him with it. He worked hard and he deserved something special. So she clicked the add to cart button and continued scrolling through the pages and pages of brooms. Still completely unlucky in finding the one that Scorpius wanted this year.

* * *

Draco arrived home from work the next day to find a plain wrapped package laying on the front porch.

"Hermione must have been shopping online again," he muttered to himself as he picked up the box and headed inside.

After hanging up his coat, he decided to open the box to know which cupboard he needed to hide the gift in to keep it a secret from the kids. As he tore away the packaging, he raised his eyebrow in confusion as to what exactly what she had order. As he inspected the item, he flipped it over and saw a message engraved along the back.

"To my loving husband, xoxo Mia," he read. Draco sighed as he realized what she had done.

"Damn it. Now what am I going to do?" he grumbled as he rewrapped the package to leave back on the porch for Hermione to find when she got home.

* * *

"Harry, hey. Got a minute?" Draco said when he popped his head into Harry's office at the Ministry the next day after finding the package he wasn't supposed to see.

Harry looked up from what he was doing and waved him in, "Sure, Draco. What do you need?"

Draco smiled as he walked inside Harry's office, pulling the door shut behind him, and sat down before he spoke again. He was very thankful for Harry's friendship, especially at a time like this.

"Thanks. So Hermione told me that she didn't want to exchange Christmas present with each other this year and that we just focus on getting things for Scorpius and Zoey. Which to me made perfect sense because it's more fun to watch the kids get excited over things," Draco explained, "But yesterday when I got home from work I found a package on the porch. So I opened it because I thought it was for one of the kids. Well, it turns out that it was something for me. So now I need to get her something and it's three days before Christmas. I could use your help."

"So that's where Ginny got that idea," Harry laughed, "I should have known it came from Hermione. I think we are doing that next year, but who knows. Of course I'll help. Want to go shopping after work?"

"Works for me. Thanks a lot, Harry. I do owe you for this," Draco replied.

"No problem. What'd she get you?" he asked curiously.

"A Kindle? I think it's called," Draco told him, "I'm not really sure what it does, but I know she'll enjoy teaching me."

Draco stood from the seat he was in and extended a hand to Harry, "Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

Harry nodded as he watched Draco walk back out of his office.

* * *

"I cannot believe that all of these stores are completely sold out of any kind of present that is half decent," Draco grumbled as they walked out of a yet another store, shaking his head disappointedly, " I can't believe I didn't just pick something up for her when I saw it while I was out shopping for the kids. You know, just in case."

Harry placed a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder, "It'll be okay, Draco. Christmas is Hermione's favorite time of year and she will love anything you get her. Because she loves you."

"I still can't believe that she went against our deal. It was her idea for crying out loud and now I'm out here three days before Christmas trying to find the perfect gift," he continued to complain.

"What about an enchanted picture frame that plays a pretty Christmas song and then you can take a family picture on Christmas morning for it?" Harry suggested.

Draco shrugged, "If we can find one…"

"Have faith," Harry replied as he held open the door for Draco to the next store that they were headed into.

Draco just rolled his eyes as he walked in the door.

* * *

Christmas morning was filled with excitement as Zoey came bursting into her parents room bright and early. She jumped up on the bed, landing right on Draco's shoulder, eliciting a grunt from him and a laugh from Hermione.

"Mommy, Daddy! Santa was here!" she exclaimed, "Come see! Come see!"

"He was?" Hermione asked excitedly, "Let's go see!"

Hermione got up out of bed quickly and followed her daughter out into the living room. Draco heard a squeal of excitement coming from Hermione that made him laugh as he crawled out of bed and walked into the room to see what all the excitement was about.

"See, Daddy!" Zoey giggled, "Santa was here!"

"I see. Why don't you go wake up Scorpius?" Draco laughed.

Zoey's eyes opened wide with excitement as she realized that she was given permission to go into Scorpius's room. Usually she wasn't allowed in his room. She bolted out of the living room, down the hall to her big brother's room.

Hermione walked over to stand beside Draco and placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he replied, leaning down to kiss her back.

Scorpius was being drug by the arm out of his room by Zoey. He rubbed his eye as he followed her. There was no way that he could tell her to leave him alone today.

"Morning, Mom and Dad," Scorpius yawned with a wave of his hand.

"Morning, honey. Merry Christmas," Hermione said cheerfully as she gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas," he replied.

After Hermione released him, Scorpius plopped down on the floor beside Zoey and started sorting out the presents.

* * *

After the kids had opened all of their presents, there were still two gifts sitting under the tree. Hermione looked at Draco puzzled because she thought that there was only supposed to be one gift left. His kindle. So she was rathered confused.

She knelt down to grab the presents out from under the tree. One was addressed to Draco, as she expected, and the other was addressed to her. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

"What'd you do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied with a grin.

"I thought we agreed to no presents," she said as she climbed back up beside him on the couch.

"Well, that's what I thought too," he laughed.

She handed him his present, "Well, I did buy you something. I know, I know. We said we weren't going to, but I couldn't pass it up when I saw it."

Draco looked at her and smiled as he spoke, "I knew you went against our deal."

She quirked her eyebrow, "How'd you..?"

He cut her off, "I opened the box when I came home from work the other day because I thought it was something else."

"You peeked!" she exclaimed as she laughed, "But that didn't mean you had to get me anything…"

"I know," he told her as he kissed her softly on the cheek, "But I did it because I love you."


End file.
